


we will be everything that we'd ever need

by havuhadanosejob



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havuhadanosejob/pseuds/havuhadanosejob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Haley Kiyoko's video clip.<br/>Warning for minor/adult abusive relationship, but not too graphic. And mentions of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will be everything that we'd ever need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're my little sinking ship (not quite built to hold such weight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247541) by [illeaturbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illeaturbabies/pseuds/illeaturbabies). 



we're hugging and we're sixteen and she's already taller than me. i don't remember why we started hugging except that she looked hurt and i couldn't bear to look at her smiling this sadly because of a stupid prick, who yelled at her again, for no reason but that he's a dick. looks like one too with his bald head and skinny frame. she's skinny too i suppose, but in that classical dancer way, subtly muscular and obviously graceful. her beauty is organic, her eyes are earthly and starry, her hair sunlight, her limbs strong holds against the tempest churning inside, keeping it contained in my head when she sees my eyes storming. maybe she's the one who initiated the hug when she saw my rage, to keep me from doing something stupid, or maybe to keep the control freak safe. i convince myself it's not the latter, i hope she doesn't love him, i pray she leaves him. but she's sixteen and in high school, and he's twenty and a real man. how can one tiny wannabe scientist compete, so i don't, i'm way better at being her best friend anyway.

 

she's smoking again, and i don't like it, she's going to smell like him afterwards, so i take it from her lips to finish it myself, taking the disease and the scent as a needless sacrifice. i'm sixteen and i do dumb secret things, that mean something only to me, that i fruitlessly hope she notices. he's right here drinking tepid beer and glaring at me, i guess i'm not as conspicuous as i think and she's just oblivious, or more likely, he's a jealous manipulative creep.

 

he's drunk and snoring on his crappy futon and we're by the pool, feet in the water, whispering about his last temper tantrum. for once, i dare tell her to leave him, i don't care anymore if she looks at me begging to understand, she always deserved better but now i know he's approaching the physical phase of the abuse and i can't stand it. she stuck with me all these months despite his efforts, it has to mean something. i don't care if she doesn't want me, i just want her to be safe. but then she's leaning and staring and i kiss her for the briefest of moments. the storm stops and the smoke in my lungs condenses in a ball in my throat and the flowers in my heart rip out from my chest. and before i register his screams and his punches like i feared, the thunderclap is back and the lightning is deafening and the wind is roaring in my ears, because she's bruised and she's bleeding and it's my fault but she looks so guilty when she's the only innocent one here. and when she touches my arm, pulls my shoulder back and i look at my hands, holding a rock, and below, his slumped form, bloodied and stunned, i run, i run with her and we bike away from the now silent battlefield of her freedom. maybe i shouldn't have taken this stand in her place, it was not my decision to make, but at the moment, she's laughing and radiant, and i know she did make her decision and she did take her own stand when she decided to fuck it, knowing full well he would catch us. and maybe i'm just trying to justify my actions, my propensity for rash decisions, but i'm sixteen and stupid and i finally kissed my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Go read "you're my little sinking ship", you will not regret it.


End file.
